Shooting Star
by AngelOfContemplation
Summary: Haruhi leaves behind a very interesting notebook... what will Kyoya, who finds it, do? Rated T for use of one word Haruhi always uses to describe her rich friends.


Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters or settings, if I did, then I wouldn't be in need of a job or money right now...

Warnings: Maybe a lil OOC, hopefully nothing too big... fluff, because i love it... and yeah... just the smallest hint of sweetness... if I can manage it.. the small part, I mean. Oh, and Haruhi's usual 'rich bastards' comment thrown in here and there.

Pairings: Haruhi/Kyoya

A/N: And here's hoping that my random poem..... doesn't suck... anyway, please enjoy!! ^_^

* * *

It was another normally random, energetic, and exasperating day for Haruhi in the Host Club. Tamaki was... well, Tamaki with his over-emotional 'daddy' complex. One overdramatic father was more than enough for her, believe it or not. Koaru and Hikaru were as mischievous as ever, and dragged her into the middle of more than one of their brotherly love acts. Those performances had; however, boosted the amount of customers who walked through the door, forcing her to be dragged into the middle of them multiple times or else face the all fearsome shadow king.

Kyoya, of course, was only interested in helping her pay off her debt by pointing out the obvious money making oppurtunities that came along. So what if it added to the club's balance as well? May Kami be kind enough to save her from the rich bastards of the world. Honey-senpai and mori-senpai were happily absorbed in their usual routine, and between being pulled into the middle of the twins and Tamaki's goofy acts, Haruhi still had her own customers to tend to.

By the time she left for the day, she was tired, hungry, and just the slightest bit openly grouchy. Forgetting that she'd been begged into reading some of her poetry to her customers at the beginning of her hectic day immersed in club activities, Haruhi didn't realized that she'd left it, innocently sitting on her first table, open to the last page she'd written on. It was Kyoya, the last to leave for the day, who noticed it.

Knowing instantly what it was, as he'd been watching Haruhi more often than he'd like to admit, Kyoya picked the notebook up curiously and started reading the poem.

Shooting Star - by: Fujioka Haruhi

Once I saw a shooting star, and I watched it til it died...

I wished upon it for the perfect guy, I found one, and he was perfect til he lied...

I saw another one just the other night, a shooting star I mean...

Then I looked upon the north star, and wished upon it, for it is always there and forever has been...

So maybe when I find someone who will love me strong and true...

He'll be there, just like that star, for me to look upon each night too...

Kyoya could feel his lips curve ever so slightly into an amazingly soft smile. His gray eyes glint in a mysterious way as he snaps the book shut and tucks it under his arm with his usual black notebook. This, he decided, was going to be a very interesting night indeed....

* * *

Home now, Haruhi is settled quite comfortably at the table in the livingroom, dressed in comfy shorts and a sleep shirt two sizes too big whose collar kept baring one petite shoulder as she studied and worked diligently on her homework. Ranka, thankfully, was not home to bug her in what she now dubbed as his 'Tamaki-like fashion'. The two were so alike at times that it was scary. With a soft sigh, she delves into the mysteries of Trig and Calculus and tries not to hate the ever-living guts of the annoying mathematitions who came up with this complicated junk.

The chiming of her doorbell jerks her away from her school work, and she looks at the door curiously. Surely her senpais weren't coming by unannounced again. She'd already warned Tamaki-senpai and the twins that she wouldn't be nice if the distracted her from her studies today. They'd promised not to drop by unless they called first, so who could it be? Standing, she walks to the door and opens it.

Seeing Kyoya standing there calmly, Haruhi blinks before remembering her manners. Why was he here alone? "Kyouya-senpai, would you like to come in for a while?"

Watching her move to let him pass, Kyoya allows a small smile to grace his lips. "Hai." he walks inside and follows her to the livingroom silently.

Haruhi turns and stares at her senpai for a moment. Why was he here? Why Kyoya, out of all of them? Why did it have to be the one she cared for the most? "What brings you here senpai?"

His smile widens and is a bit disarming in its honest charm, making Haruhi wish for a camera to capture the moment. "I apologize for coming by unannounced Haruhi, but you left something in the music room today. I only wished to return it."

Seeing her poetry book, Haruhi blushes faintly in embarrassment at having forgotten it. "Arigato, Kyoya, I didn't realize that I'd left it behind. I forgot that I read from it for a few of my customers today in all of the chaos. Yoai fan girls may be good for business, but they are quite exhausting."

Smoothly handing the book to her, he allows his amusement to show in his eyes, making them dance in silent laughter. "They are amazingly good for our profit margin. I would hope to see them more often with the way Tamaki likes to spend money."

Holding her precious book, Haruhi sighs in exasperation. "Always the shadow king aren't you Kyoya?" She smile in her simple, honest way. "But if you weren't the shadow king, then you wouldn't be Kyoya-senpai, and Tamaki-senpai would be paying club expenses out of his own pocket."

Kyoya chuckles softly. "You are one of a kind Haruhi. I like that about you." He pauses for a moment, gray eyes locking on her brown and holding intently, with a sudden truth and depth that Haruhi can sense that whatever he's about to say is important. "If you make a wish on me, I will be your north star Haruhi, I promise you that."

Her eyes widen in shock. He read the last poem? Had she left it open? By saying that, he did read 'Shooting Star', but why would he say such a thing to her? Did he really-- Could he really like her that much? Did she want to tell him to leave now, or did she want him to stay? Blinking, she stares at him intently and decides a simple question is all she needs to help her decide. "And if I wish for you to be my forever.... what will you do? "

Kyoya, expecting this, reaches over and takes her free hand, then laces their fingers together gently. "Then I will ask you to be mine and never let you go." His smile is one of his rare soft, sincere ones. "I love you Haruhi, otherwise, I would have no reason to have told you that. I would have given you the book at the door and left if I had no feelings for you."

Taking in a trembling breath, and glancing at her notebook first, then at him again, Haruhi smiles. "Then make sure you hold on real tight Kyoya because I love you too."

The kiss they share is sweetly passionate as they stand there, wrapped in each other's arms in the livingroom of her apartment, the forgotten notebook dropping to the floor and falling open to the poem that brought him here. The words highlighted by the small ray of light that shines between them simply says,

_"So maybe when I find someone who will love me strong and true... He'll be there, just like that star, for me to look upon each night too..." _

* * *

A/N: I really hope you guys enjoyed my first attempt at an Ouran High School Host Club fic. I love Tamaki, he's my very cute comic relief... and I love Hikaru to pieces too, but I've seen Kyoya and Haruhi together more often and watched the way they interact and I just like them as a couple. I tried with personalities, but there's a reason I said OOC.. heh...


End file.
